¿Amor común?
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Las relaciones amorosas pueden clasificarse y denominarse con diferentes adjetivos. Sin embargo, para ellos la palabra "común" no se encuentra dentro de su diccionario. [¡Happy SasuNaru Day!]


_**Discleimer**_: Un requisito que nunca debe faltar ¬¬. Los personajes no son míos, sino de Kishimoto-san, pero por ser 23 de Octubre… ¡Todas a celebrar el día del SasuNaru! XD

.

**¿Amor común?**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

[Según el término del diccionario:

_**Amor**_ (Del lat. _amor, -ōris_). m. Sentimiento intenso del ser humano que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia, necesita y busca el encuentro y unión con otro ser. Sentimiento hacia otra persona que naturalmente nos atrae y que, procurando reciprocidad en el deseo de unión, nos completa, alegra, da energía para convivir, comunicarnos y crear.

_**Común**_ (Del lat. _commūnis_). adj. Dicho de algo corriente, ordinario, frecuente y que recibido y admitido de todos o de la mayor parte. Usual…]

.o.

La demostración de sentimientos, significa un gran abismo entre la razón y el corazón. Sasuke lo sabe, aunque -a esas alturas de su vida- no le da importancia. No encuentra explicación ni lógica cuando se trata de aquel escandaloso rubio que gira su mundo de cabeza. Naruto representa la forma de ver las cosas de diferente manera; su "perfecto opuesto". Nada en él es _común_. Uchiha jamás lo admitirá en voz alta, pero esa sensación embelesadora que lo embarga, al ver sus ojos azules, desmantela su perfecta fachada del señor sin sentimientos.

¿Sasuke posee sentimientos?

Dolor, tristeza, ira, coraje, miedo, alegría… ¡También es un ser humano! Una persona de carne y hueso como cualquier mortal. ¿Por qué no puede equivocarse? ¿Por qué creen que no siente? ¿Acaso piensan que es un muñeco que sólo acata órdenes y tiene que ser perfecto? Y mientras su mente debate preguntas sin sentido, avanza en su costumbre diaria a la instalación educativa que le corresponde.

Su miserable vida le agobia cada día; las etiquetas, las buenas costumbres, los formalismos de una vida llena de lujos y confort. Él tampoco es _común_. Un joven perfecto encerrado en cuatro paredes que representan su ámbito estudiantil. No obstante, cada aspecto de su monótona rutina cambia al entrar en ese lugar.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun.

Un saludo formal pronunciado por una de sus compañeras, deseosa por llamar su atención, pero él sólo responde con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, exhausto de parecer el chico perfecto de catálogo. Apenas llega a sentarse en su lugar, es abordado por un _rayo amarillo_ que aparece de improvisto parándose delante de su asiento. Coloca ambas manos sobre la mesa e instala una sonrisa en su rostro trigueño. Ni siquiera un saludo de buenos días recibe, tan acostumbrado a esos arranques de hiperactividad de la inquieta persona. Las miradas de hielo no funcionan con él, su única opción se reduce a prestarle -disimulada- atención.

—¡¿Teme, adivina qué?!

Y sólo cuando escucha esa inconfundible voz alegre, Sasuke permite por un instante -por un pequeño segundo- mostrar un gramo de interés. Pero las palabras secas y cortantes que suelta su ávida boca demuestran lo contrario. Su corazón y su orgullo nunca están de acuerdo en cuestión de mostrar sus emociones. Las reglas impuestas por la sangre Uchiha no pueden borrarse de la noche a la mañana.

—¿Crees qué me interesa, dobe?

Naruto frunce el ceño. Demuestra con gritos e insultos lo poco que le importa su opinión, aunque al final termina cansado y diciendo la noticia del día. Un "idiota" sale de sus labios antes de fingir no escuchar su desagradable palabrería. Namikaze observa el semblante desinteresado del moreno. Sonríe con nuevos bríos. _Borrón y cuenta nueva_. Comienza otra vez.

—Ayer por la tarde, Hinata me invitó a salir. ¿Puedes creerlo, teme? Después de tanto tiempo que pensé que le caía mal porque me evadía-ttebayo.

Sin importar que lo notara, Sasuke no evita levantar una de sus delgadas cejas. ¿Hyuuga? ¿La chica tímida que prácticamente se desmaya de solo estar en el mismo espacio del despistado Namikaze? Todos en el salón de clases saben los verdaderos sentimientos de la muchacha de ojos perla, menos el involucrado y acreedor de dichas emociones.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no estás molestándola a ella y a mí me dejas tranquilo, usuratonkachi?

Insulta sin remordimiento. Uchiha podría haberlo ignorado, sacar un libro de historia y fingir leer, pero en vez de eso, lo mira directo a los ojos, penetrando esos orbes azules. Naruto cruza los brazos, pensando en la posibilidad de la opción. Sasuke bufa con fastidio, y opta por la anterior posibilidad de sacar ese libro que lo ayudará a ignorarlo. Sin embargo, Namikaze -como es costumbre en ese hiperactivo áureo que sorprende a cualquier persona- dibuja otra sonrisa en sus labios.

El rubio parece tener una idea, jala su brazo -sin poner resistencia-, lo arrastra por el pasillo poco transitado y lo dirige hasta las escaleras. No llegan a la azotea, los escalones parecen perfectos. Naruto sube uno más, aprovechando la diferencia de alturas y sintiéndose del mismo tamaño -Sasuke es más alto que él-. La sonrisa no desaparece de sus labios, y sin ningún miramiento, aprovecha la escasa distancia entre ellos para unir sus labios.

Sasuke no corresponde de inmediato, pero la insistencia en los movimientos de Naruto le hace declinar. ¡Al diablo los buenos modales!

—¿Celoso de Hinata, teme? —pregunta burlón al separarse un poco.

Por respuesta, Uchiha sonríe de lado y pasa su mano por la nuca del menor. Es su turno de regresarle el beso. Naruto sabe que Sasuke es bastante posesivo y le encanta hacerlo enojar. Hinata es una compañera, nada más, pero el moreno reclama su boca de tal manera, que no le importa hacerle bromas más frecuentes. Entre beso y beso suben los pocos escalones faltantes. La soledad y quietud de la terraza hace efecto. A ninguno le importa. Recorren sus cuerpos, palpan sus pieles, embriagan sus sentidos del olfato con el olor de sus cabellos. No es sólo deseo. Es un sentimiento tan grande que no saben descifrar. ¿La esencia de lo prohibido? ¿Incorrecto? ¿Moralmente indecente? ¿Nada común?

Es cuando descubren que los adjetivos que adhieren al "amor" no van con ellos. El sentimiento que comparten sobrepasa el ilusorio color _rosa _de un amor banal.

Un "amor común" sería el amor correspondido de Hinata, siendo la pareja perfecta que los demás envidiarían. Pero Sasuke es egoísta, y Naruto también. Ambos se arrastran al amargo y excitante sabor de una relación prohibida; no entrelazan sus manos al caminar juntos, no besan sus labios en lugares públicos y no poseen el consentimiento de algunas personas. No son melosos ni románticos. Siempre insultándose, peleándose, riñéndose por cualquier tontería. Todo, menos común.

Y sin embargo, ni uno de los dos cambiaría ese sentimiento. El amor es bastante raro y confuso, pero lo disfrutan a su manera. No se arrepienten de experimentar su "amor nada común". Sus personalidades no les permiten parecer una pareja perfecta, aunque contrariamente, si son el uno para el otro…

_Un par de idiotas enamorados. _

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Hoy es día muy especial para nosotras! Así que como regalo (?) escribí este pequeño one-shot para éste par nada común XD. Como siempre espero que les gustara, además (para los que aún no lo saben ¬¬) el 23 de octubre es para celebrar… ¡Feliz día del SasuNaru! Y NaruSasu también XD!**_

_**Ah! Esto fue mi pequeña contribución para esta fecha especial :3 Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y para terminar, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
